Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of renewable energy, and more particularly to an apparatus which is capable of converting ocean wave energy into high-pressure hydropower so as to drive the water turbine generator to generate electricity.
Description of Related Arts
In order to reduce carbon emissions for fighting global warming, some products and patents which utilize ocean wave energy to generate electricity appear, such as the “sea snake” device in Britain. The “sea snake” device comprises three metallic cylinders, each of which having a length of 40 M and a diameter of 3 M, a hydraulic machinery is installed within the metallic cylinders, the metallic cylinders fluctuate in waves for driving the hydraulic machinery to generate electricity, and the maximum generation power is 750 Kw. However, the “sea snake” device has disadvantages of complex structure, poor maintenance and low wave energy utilization efficiency. The “floating pontoon wave energy electricity generating equipment” (disclosed by Chinese Patent No. 85100366.4) comprises a cylinder floating body on the surface of the water, a piston floating body under the water and mooring device, wherein under the effect of waves, the cylinder floating body moves relatively to the piston floating body for generating electricity. It is required that under the effect of waves (non-sinusoidal waves), the cylinder floating body and the piston floating body periodically swing along with waves, and however, in fact, the piston floating body rotates by taking two mooring points under the piston floating body as the rotating axis, so as to drive the cylinder to similarly rotate in a large angle. Therefore, in spite that the draught of the cylinder is increased and the buoyancy thereof is also increased, acting components are small, namely, generating capacities are small; and simultaneously, due to the large angle rotation of the cylinder floating body, the buoyancy thereof is increased much, so that while weakening wave forces, the cylinder floating body immediately returns back to the vertical position under the effect of buoyancy, namely the cylinder floating body moves asynchronously with the wave period. In addition, the diameter of the cylinder cover of the pressure cylinder on the cylinder floating body is the same as the inner diameter of the pressure cylinder, in such a manner that the size of the inlet valve and the outlet valve which are arranged on the cylinder cover is small, so that water absorption and water drainage are not free. Both the inlet valve and the outlet valve have improper structures, so that the pressure cylinder is unable to maintain air tightness and water tightness. Moreover, the frame-type guiding rail is easy to be corroded and damaged, so that the movement of the cylinder floating body is blocked and the piston rod is deformed.